Unforgiven
by elkyouya
Summary: Ketika sebuah pengkhianatan membuat Aomine kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Ketika pengkhianatan itu tak bisa termaafkan selamanya. Nash Gold Jr. X Aomine Daiki.


**Unforgiven**

 **.**

 **Nash Gold Jr**

 **Aomine Daiki**

 **.**

 **Warnig: typos**

 **Enjoy**

Nafas Aomine berderu, dadanya terangkat naik dan turun mengikuti ritme nafasnya yang berantakan, matanya gelisah berlari kesana keamari, tanganya yang berkeringat mencengkeram tembok tua yang catnya sudah memudar tersebut. Keringatnya menetes deras dari dahinya, bibir nya yang terpisah karena haus akan oksigen terlihat bergetar. Ketakutan.

"Kau tidak bisa lari dariku."

"-!"

Suara itu berbisik di telinganya, dan tangan itu memegang pinggangnya. Lalu mencengkram surainya kasar sebelum membanting tubuhnya keras pada tembok kotor tersebut. Pipinya berdenyut nyeri karena benturan yang terlalu keras. Matanya nyalang, benci, namun takut. Ingin kabur. Tapi ia tak berdaya.

"Brengsek-" Umpatan tak akan menyudahi penderitaanya.

"Sudah cukup dengan permainan petak umpet ini. Aomine Daiki." dan Suara yang sangat ia kenal itu menggelitik telinganya. Mengirim getaran aneh keseluruh tubuhnya. Gigi Aomine terkatup rapat, jijik. Rasanya sungguh menjijikan ketika orang itu mulai menjilat daun telinganya dan membuatnya basah akan saliva kental yang dia oleskan dengan lidah panas yang seakan membakar kulitnya tersebut.

"Kemanapun kau bersembunyi. Aku akan selalu menemukanmu," Pemuda dengan tatto di lehernya tersebut mulai membalik badan Aomine untuk menghadapannya. "Kenapa? Kau takut ya? Kheh, jangan takut." Pemuda itu Nash Gold Jr. mulai mencengkram kedua pipi Aomine dengan satu tangannya yang besar, membuat tulang rahang Aomine terasa ngilu luar biasa. Aomine ingin menjerit ketika kuku Nash mulai melukai pipinya. Dan Aomine bisa melihat mata Nash yang berubang menjadi emas mengkilat. Seperti serigala.

Nafas Nash menggelitik kulitnya. Perih dan dingin itu memberi sensasi luar biasa menyakitkan yang kini tengah di rasakan oleh pipinya. Wajah Nash mendekat membuat nafas mereka beradu. Jantung Aomine berdetak kencang antara takut dan hal lain. Hal lain.. Aomine tak tahu apa hal lain yang bercampur dengan emosinya kini. Dan ketika sepasang bibir tebal Nash mengecup miliknya. Udaranya seperti tersita. Oksigennya menolak masuk kedalam paru-parunya, rasa asin namun manis. Berbau cirtus dan juga mint yang segar. Membuat Aomine melemas. Gerakan kecil dari bibir Nash membuat Ciuman sepihak Nash menjadi semakin panas membakar wajahnya.

Dan Semuanya gelap…

Hal terakhir yang Aomine lihat adalah seringai Nash. Entah bibir itu mengucapkan apa. Aomine semakin jatuh dalam kegelapan.

.

"Kau manis seperti biasanya, Daiki." Ucap Nash setelah meletakan tubuh Aomine di pundaknya. Namun senyum di wajah Nash tak hilang. Pakaian serba hitamnya menyamarkannya dari gelapnya malam yang hanya di sinari cahaya bulan yang remang. Dan bayangannyapun... menghilang.

.

.

.

Aomine melihat refleksi dirinya saat kecil. Tubuhnya yang kecil itu berlari menerombos ilalang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tubuhnya yang kecil itu terus berlari sambil tertawa riang. Tawa kecilnya membuat Aomine mengikuti arah dirinya yang lainnya. Ikut menerobos ilalang itu. Aomine masih bisa mendengarkan tawa dari dirinya yang lain. Aomine ingin menemukannya, rasanya seperti ingin bertemu dengan dirinya yang dulu. Bertemu dengan isi hatinya. Aomine kini berlalri menerjang ilalang yang daunya menggelitik kulitnya saat bergesekan.

"Aniki... Tangkap aku hahahahaha~" Aomine kecil tetap berlari. Hanya siluet hitam yang selalu hilang di ujung. Aomine mengeratkan giginya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan dirinya yang dulu. _Kenapa kau terlihat begitu bahagia_ _?_ _Apa yang membuatmu_ _begitu_ _bahagia_ _?_ _._ Bagai buih di kepala Aomine. Pertanyaan itu makin mengembang dan mengembang. Ia tak ingat pernah sebahagia itu. Bahkan ia tak ingat pernah bahagia sekalipun.

"Ayo Aniki… Tanggap aku! hahaha tangkap aku!" Aomine kecil makin membuatnya Frustasi. Namun ia tak menyerah, Aomine tetap mencari dirinya yang lain, terus berlari, berlari dan berlari. Lebih dalam. Entah seberapa luas hamparan ilalang ini. Aomine tetap berlari mengejar siluetnya sendiri.

"Ayo Aniki Hahahahhaha~" Aomine terus berlari.

"Ayo Nash Aniki. Cepat tagkap aku! tangkap aku!"

Dan Aomine terhenti.

 _Nash Aniki..._

"Nash Aniki?" Aomine kecil Nampak berhenti Juga memanggil dirinya dengan nama itu.

 _Tidak mungkin…_

Aomine memegang kepalanya. Kini ia lebih frustasi. Kelapalanya mulai merasakan pusing yang luar biasa.

 _Tidak mungkin aku dulu begitu bahagia karena Nash…_

Dan Lingkarang hitam itu menghanyutkannya lagi dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Keadaanya?" Tanya seorang paruh baya pada Nash yang kini sibuk mengelap sebuah permata di tanganya. Yang di tanya tak menghiraukan Aida Kagetora yang kini duduk di depannya sambil meminum cairan hitam pekat yang penuh caffein tersebut.

"Entahlah." Jawab Nash Singkat. Ia bahkan tak ingin memandang Seorang yang seharusnya ia panggil Ayah tersebut.

"Nash, Kau sudah tahu dengan jelas disini bukan tempat Aomine seharusnya berada." Ayah tirinya memandang Nash yang kini menghentikan grakannya. Nash menghela nafas, lalu memasukan batu permata peninggalan Ayah kandungnya kedalam sakunya. Nash berdiri dan memandang nyalang ke arah Ayah tirinya.

"Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau Ayahku. Kau bukan Ayahku dan tak akan pernah menjadi Ayahku." Dan dengan itu Nash pergi meninggalkan Kagetora. Yang hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

 _Apa aku masih belum pantas mendapat pengakuanmu... Nash putraku..._

.

.

.

Nash tak pernah sudi menjadi anak dari Kagetora Aida. Ia bahkan tak sudi menyandang nama Kagetora menjadi nama belakangnya. Alasan Nash tetap bertahan di kediaman Kagetora adalah... Ibunya. Ibunya, Kagetora Namie sedang sakit dan tak berdaya. Ibunya tak ingin ia pergi.

"Nii-san." Nash berhenti di koridor lantai dua saat sebuah suara feminim masuk kedalam pendengarannya.

"Ada apa?" Nash memandang adik tirinya yang kini sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja cantik. Nash menyayangi riko layaknya adik sendiri.

"Sebenarnya, Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Klan biru. Kau tahu ini berbahaya... membawa Aomine-san kemari." Riko menundukan wajahnya ia tak berani menatap kakanya yang sangat ia kagumi itu. Karena ia tahu Nash pasti akan merah. Namun sebuah tepukan sayang di kepalanya membuatnya mendongak dan melihat Nash yang tersenyum padanya.

"Apa kau akan keluar lagi dengan Kiyoshi? Berhati hatilah dan jangan pulang malam-malam." Dan setelah itu Nash pergi meninggalkan Riko yang terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah. Nash memang kakak yang baik. Namun Riko merasa tak berguna karena tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk kakak tirinya tersebut.  
 _Kenapa kau selalu menanggung semuanya sendirian Nash- Nii-san..._

.

.

.

Aomine merasa kepalan pusing luar biasa ia mengerang dan perlahan membuka matanya yang sangat terasa berat. Saat ia membuka kelopak matanya, yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah wajah Nash yang sedang memandangnya dengan sendu. Aomine tak menjauh. Ia memandang balik wajah Nash yang kini sedang berbaring di sampingnya. Rasanya Aomine ingin mencakar wajah itu. Menendang wajah itu. Menghancurkan pemilik wajah itu. Namun apa sekarang? Berkat mimpi buruknya, ia bahkan tak punya kekuatan untuk melakukan itu semua. Aomine menutup matanya lalu membalik badanya membuat Nash berhadapan dengan punggungnya yang lebar.

"Aku pikir kau akan memukulku." Nash memeluk tubuh Aomine dari belakang. Menelusupkan hidungnya di leher Aomine.

"..."

Aomine tak menjawab. Ia membiarkan Nash melakukan sesukanya. Aomine ingat semuanya. Masa kecil mereka. Ia dan Nash. Nash yang saat itu adalah satu-satunya sumber kebahagiaannya. Nash yang saat itu harus pergi meninggalkannya. Mengkhianatinya.

"Kenapa?"

Nash berhenti menciumi leher Aomine saat pendengarannya menagkap suara berat Aomine.

"Apanya?" Nash mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Aomine. Merasakan setiap inci kehangatan dari tubuh pemuda yang lebih muda darinya tersebut.

"Kenapa saat itu kau pergi." Pertanyaan itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan dari keputusasaannya. Selama ini ia terlalu di buatakan oleh kebencian. Hingga ia mengabaikan perasaaannya sendiri. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah _'Hancurkan Klan Tora'._

"Kau ingin aku menjawab bagaimana?" Nash tersenyum miris. Seakan - akan ia juga tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Hingga ia sendiri tak sadar terlah melukai Aomine dengan sebuah pengkhianatan yang tak ia sengaja. Yang tak pernah ia inginkan.

"Kenapa harus klan Tora?" Aomine meremas sprei kasur itu. Rasanya masih sangat jelas. Sangat nyata. Ketika punggung nash meninggalkannya sore itu. Di tengah hujan lebat. Meninggalkannya yang berteriak dengan tangis yang pilu. Meneriakan nama Nash yang tak kunjung membalikan badanya.

"Aku juga berpikir demikian... _'Kenapa harus klan Tora'_." Mata Aomine mulai berkaca mendengar jawaban Nash. Giginya bergelemutuk. Menahan luka yang ia pendam cukup lama agar tidak pecah begitu saja. Memorinya tentang Nash kini terputar lagi dalam kepalanya bak rol film yang sedikit demi sedikit menghancurkan pertahanannya. Senyum Nash. Tingkah Nash. Kehangatan Nash. Kehangatan yang dulu sangat ia sukai. Kehangatan yang sudah tak bisa ia rasakan lagi sebagaimana mestinya. Bahkan meskipun Nash kini memeluknya dengan erat hatinya masih terasa begitu dingin. Begitu perih.

"Ne Daiki, apa aku termaafkan?" Nash berbisik membuat Aomine memejamkan matanya hingga sebulir bening itu jatuh melintasi tulang hidungnya. Ia tak bisa menahanya. Ketika mendengar suara Nash yang begiru rapuh dan kesepian.

"Tak akan- Tak akan pernah kumaafkan." Bahu Aomine bergetar. Melepaskan semua beban yang selama menghinggapi hatinya. Ia melepaskan semuanya. Membirkan Nash memeluknya dengan erat. Membagi kehangatan yang sangat ia rindukan. Merasakan lagi bagaimana kehangatan Nash menyeruak keseluruh tubuhnya sebagaimana mestinya.

"Aku tahu- aku tahu."

Nash tak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan termaafkan. Namun memeluk Aomine seperti saat ini. Membuatnya tenang. Membuat segala hal yang membelenggu hatinya menghilang. Pengkhiatan yang ia perbuat atas dasar kelemahanya membuat ia kehilangan seorang yang sangat berharga. Meskipun lelaki yang kini ada di pelukannya itu tak bisa menjadi seorang bocah yang selalu tersenyum padanya seperti dulu. Meskipun ia sudah tak bisa membuat senyuman yang selalu mendamaikan hatinya seperti dulu. Meskipun ia tak bisa mendengar suara nyaring yang riang memanggiknya _Aniki_ seperti dulu. Aomine Daiki tetaplah Aomine Daiki-nya.

Mereka ada untuk melengkapi satu sama lain. Meskipun harus saling menyakiti. Pada akhirnya mereka tetap saling melindungi. Melindungi Luka itu agar tetap berada disana. Membuat hubungan keduanya menjadi makin kuat akibat luka dan penghianatan yang tak akan pernah termaafkan.

 _Jangan pernah maafkan aku Daiki, Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau berhenti membenciku..._

Dan Nash menangis dalam diam membasahi leher Aomine.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Serius saya nangis saking gajenya nih FFhahahaha**

 **elkyouya**


End file.
